Purple Rose
by Xiao Pai
Summary: NO,tis not a DCFDTL/ITFBTM one-shot!It's mah new future kid pairing,Haruka/Lee!Haruka feels like a freak because of her powers,but Lee tries to prove her wrong by explaining the facts and leaving her a little gift.


**Hello, Fanfiction people! This is one of the future kid pairings I have planned out, which is Haruka Dimalanta/Lee Grayson! Mainly it revolves around Matthew and Yin Dimalanta's daughter, and David and Ashley Grayson's daughter, OK? (Plus, I don't even know why I wrote this...)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Creak… creak…<em>

It was 4 o'clock AM in the neighborhood, so it was terribly quiet, and every little sound could be heard. In this case, you could hear a swing being swung in a backyard nearby.

The swing was a wooden one, with two strong ropes making it hang from a tree's branch. It was also adorned with flowers in a certain pattern, which was blue flower, red flower, blue flower, and red flower.

Sitting on the swing was a young, 11 and ¾ year old girl, swinging slowly to an unknown beat that only she could hear. Her long, ebony hair flowed down behind her back, reaching up to her waist, and her mysterious midnight blue eyes gazed at the sky in thought.

"Hey…"

The girl started as a familiar voice popped out of nowhere. Then, it clicked, and the girl ventured, "Lee?"

"Yeah, it's me." The son of David and Ashley Grayson moved closer to the fence which separated him from the swing where the girl swung. It was apparent that he had just woken up, because he was still wearing his pajamas. "What are you doing here, Haru?"

Haruka Dimalanta sighed. "I'm just swinging here. Can't a poisonbending freak get some time of her own on the swing?"

"A freak?" Lee repeated, sitting on the grass. "You're not a freak, Haru. You're blessed with special talents."

"You don't understand." Haruka said, jumping off the swing. Her midnight blue sundress fluttered in the light breeze as she looked towards the green plains beyond her home. The wind blew leaves around her as she continued to speak.

"No one has uses for poisonbenders, Lee." Haruka muttered, her eyes narrowed at the plains. "We control poisons that harm a human's mortal life, and other toxic things that are dangerous. I don't see how you wouldn't consider people like that freaks!"

Lee and Haruka were silent for a moment, before he mumbled, "I don't think you're a freak, Haru."

"Why?" Haruka's voice was slightly choked up as she clenched her fists uncharacteristically.

Lee said, "You're special. Your dad was a poisonbender, and yeah, he did join the bad guys for a while, but he met your mom and got together and became good, because your mom convinced him that his powers could be used for good." His robin's egg blue eyes gazed at Haruka's midnight blue ones, and he continued.

"Poisonbending's useful, Haruka. You just haven't seen how yet." His voice seemed to resonate a tone of a boy who had seen much more than what an average boy has seen. "Haru, let me over there. I have to tell you something only your ears should hear."

Silently, Haruka opened the door in the fence, letting Lee enter the Dimalantas' backyard. Her bangs were shielding her gaze from Lee, so he couldn't see the look of utter disbelief in her eyes. Once Haruka had closed the gate, she turned to Lee, her gaze searching for an easy answer. "Well, what were you going to tell me?"

"All I wanted to say was," Lee stated, stepping closer to her. He leaned in towards her ear, and Haruka listened carefully. "All I wanted to say was that maybe you are a freak in your eyes, but in my eyes, you're just a rose that turned a pretty purple. Oh, and a rose that gained some pretty untouchable thorns." And with that, he straightened up, and lightly leapt over the fence, partly because he wanted an easy exit, and partly because he could do so.

Haruka stared after him, the wind ruffling her nightgown's ruffles subtly as she watched him enter the Delightful Mansion without so much as a glance back in her direction. She turned to go back inside her house, but her satin slipper stepped on something thorny. For a moment, Haruka's eyes watered, and it suddenly occurred to her that her father, Matthew, had worked in the garden with her twin brother, Mason, to clear away all the weeds and everything thorny. So why did she step on something thorny?

Raising her foot daintily, Haruka could make out a long and lithe green stem, riddled with relatively sharp and spiky thorns. Her eyes moved to the right of the stem until she saw a very delicately dyed violet rose. Picking it up gingerly (without touching the thorns, which was very hard to do because it was nearly covered completely by thorns), Haruka examined it before looking back at the Delightful Mansion. Then, without another word, she reentered her home.

Two years later, a purple rose bush bloomed in Haruka's garden.


End file.
